Be your Girl
by Hibari-Tachikawa
Summary: Sakuno le tiene fobia a la oscuridad, podrá Ryoma hacerla superar ese miedo? [Ryosaku] Oneshot!


**Hola! Aquí Hibari trayendoles otro fic Ryosaku!.. es un one-shot! mi primer one-shot! Espero que les guste! La verdad esta muy bonito! Aunque el título no tiene mucho que ver con la historia, pero se oye muy bonito! Bueno, aquí se los dejo! Y recuerden! Apoyen el Ryosaku! lean y dejen review! Gracias!**

**_Disclaimer: Pues, como ustedes ya lo saben, PoT No es mio y bla bla bla... siempre digo eso... todos dicen eso.. xD!... pero lo que no saben, es que es miooo ! muahahaha Konomi Takeshi: Ya quisieras!... O.O! Konomi Takeshi sama!... wooo!... (se desmaya) ... si... lo saben, pot no es mio..._**

**NOTA: Este fic es narrado por Sakuno...**

**Be your girl**

**E**ra una linda mañana, no cualquiera, ya que Horio hacia una Fiesta en su casa, ya que la escuela Seigaku cumplía 5 años de haber ganado el campeonato.

**M**e puse mi mejor prenda de vestir, y solo para ti... unas zapatillas color morado pálido, un corto vestido color blanco como las nubes, una bufanda morado claro de la tela mas fina, con dos pequeñas maripositas en un extremo, mi cabello iba suelto, no tan largo como antes que me llegaba hasta la cadera... me puse un tierno adorno de mariposa en el cabello, ya que así luciría mejor…solo para ti, y todo esto era porque quería gustarte... al terminar de vestirme, me maquille un poco y me salí de mi cuarto... baje las escaleras de marfil y camine a la cocina para darle un beso de despedida a mi mamá, al salir de mi casa, me tope con mi mejor amiga, pero en cierta forma le tenia un poco de envidia, ya que presiento tu sientes algo por ella...

**C**aminamos hasta la casa de Horio, Tomoka no paraba de hablar sobre como te fue en el tennis, y yo solo miraba al frente, pensando en tu mirada, en tus labios, que siempre e querido besar... pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo.

**A**l llegar a nuestro destino, encontramos con la hermana de Horio (N/A: si, la hermana que yo invente de Horio kun) y Ann, que supongo que había sido invitada por Momo-sempai, y ahí me senté junto con ellas.

**B**usque por todas partes esa mirada que me hacia volar, pero no la conseguía por ninguna parte... me altere por un momento…

¿Buscas a Ryoma?- me pregunto Ann

**Y**o solo me sonroje por su pregunta pero… ¿como rayos ella sabía que buscaba a Ryoma? eso era lo que me angustiaba por el momentos...

**E**l esta en el cuarto de Horio con todos los titulares platicando- dijo Ann

**Y** no se porque volví a sonrojarme, yo solo la mire y estaba a punto de decirle que era una entrometida, eso era cosa mía.

¿Como sabes que busco a Ryoma?- Le dije con un poco de dificultad, ya que era una pregunta que daba respuesta.

**P**ues... desde lo viste, me di cuenta que te has sentido atraída por Ryoma, y bueno... también tu mirada lo dice cuando hablamos de el- al terminar de decir eso, se levanto y se fue de ese lugar.

**Y**o me percate de que Kashiro se levantó y se fue directo al cuarto de Horio, tocó la puerta tres veces y se abrió, el entro solo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, excepto yo. Miraba la puerta con gran curiosidad ¿que harán los chicos ahí adentro¿Que harán...? me preguntaba con ganas de romper la puerta y verificar que hacen los chicos... pero yo ya crecí, ya no soy una niña curiosa y entrometida... yo tengo que madurar... pero hay cosas que nunca cambian.

**P**sss, Sakuno- me dijo Tomoka al lado de Katsuo, Ann y la hermana de Horio kun -ven que queremos contarte un secreto- me dijeron nuevamente, y como sabrán, me levante de un brinco y me dispuse a escuchar.

**E**n susurros, me decían y respondía

¿Que harán los chicos ahí adentro?- dijo Tomoka

**P**ues... yo también me pregunto lo mismo- respondió Ann

**M**i hermano esta ahí desde hace una hora... y no me quiere dejar entrar - dice la hermana de Horio con algo angustia

**I**ré a ver... a lo mejor es un reunión de hombres- dijo Katsuo, levantándose del sillón y camino hacia la puerta... la toco tres veces y lo dejaron pasar...

**L**as chicas y yo fuimos las únicas en la sala, pasaron: 1, 2, 3, 4 minutos y los chicos no salían...

**Y**a nosotras estábamos un poco hartas de la espera. La hermana de Horio estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, ya que la fiesta la estaba haciendo ella y su hermano se llevo la mitad de los invitados, Tomoka estaba casi sin uñas, y Ann estaba muy desesperada, yo solo estaba parada cerca de la puerta tratando de ocultar mi desesperación, quería verlo.

¡**Y**a basta! voy a ver que rayos están haciendo los chicos- dijo Ann, tocando varias veces la puerta.

-¿quien es?- dijo Horio para estar seguro

**S**oy Ann, habré la puerta, por favor-

**L**a clave- dijo nuevamente

**M**e quede un poco pensativa ¿cual era la clave...? a ver...!ah! ya se cual es... me dije en mis pensamientos. Le dije a Ann que tocara la puerta 3 veces y esperamos a que nos abrieran, pero aun así no nos respondieron. Las chicas se acercaron más a mí. Mire a La hermana de Horio y le vi la cara un poco molesta por su hermano, así que yo también me moleste porque no me querían abrir la puerta, golpee tres veces la puerta, pero fue muy fuerte .

**Y**a va- grito Horio... de repente la puerta se abrió sola, y cuando iba entrando con las chicas, estas me empujaron y caí al suelo, voltee y las vi cerrando la puerta...

**E**n ese momento, me di cuenta que era una trampa. Me levante, y mire para los lados buscando una pizca de luz, ya que el cuarto permanecía en la oscuridad. Y desde niña le he tenido miedo a la oscuridad, me aterra. Me abrasé a mi misma y a punto de gritar sentí que alguien abrió la puerta y la cerro nuevamente... me acerque a esta, pero ya estaba cerrada... la cerradura estaba por afuera... busque algún botón para prender la luz... pero cuando me aleje de la puerta, note que se abrió por un momento y se cerro, esta vez entendí que los chicos estaban saliendo a cada rato... ¿que tratan de hacer¿Cual es el juego?... cada rato decía en pocos gritos -muy gracioso- o -ya me canse de este juego, sáquenme de aquí- pero no recibía respuesta...

**C**uando me acerque a la ventana para abrirla y que penetrara la luz de la luna, se abrió la puerta nuevamente y salieron los que quedaban... me han dejado sola en la habitación... a lo mejor Tomoka les contó a los chicos que yo le tenia fobia a la oscuridad por eso me hacían la broma... trate de abrir la puerta pero todos los chicos la jalaban del otro lado.

¡Ya déjenme salir!- grite asustada

**P**ero los chicos me respondieron en diferencia -no, todavía no- estaba segura que no me iban a dejar ir hasta que ya me allá desmayado del susto.

**A** lo mejor era una de esas bromas para dejar mi miedo a la oscuridad... pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y eso me ponía mucho más nerviosa. Me senté contra la puerta y me abrasé a mi misma, tenia mucho frió, ya que el cuarto de Horio tenía aire acondicionado. No aguante mas y me levante decidida de derrumbar la puerta... trate y trate, pero no pude, la jale con mi mas grande fuerza y menos pude... ¿como podía Tomoka, hacerme esta broma? quizás fue idea de de Eiji o de Momo también... pero ¿porque? esa pregunta me ponía los pelos de punta...

**Y**a cansada... me vuelvo abrazar a mi misma, me senté en la cama dejando un espacio detrás mió. No aguante mas y unas pequeñas lagrimas de tristeza, angustia y miedo cayeron por mi rostro... se escuchaban silenciosos, ya que tenia miedo, y mucho... nunca me pude quitar esa fobia hacia la oscuridad...

**C**uando menos lo espero, sentí una calidas manos en mi cintura, levanto la mirada y me quedo paralizada para saber quien es exactamente...entonces, las manos rodaron mi sutil cuerpo para un abrazo, sentí en mi suave cuello un rico perfume de una cara, la cual, sus labios comenzaron a rozar mi cuello, cosquillas empezaron a moverse dentro de mi... una delicada sonrisa se formo en mi rostro...

**V**amos, no llores... no estas sola... estas con migo Sakuno-

**N**o podía distinguir esa voz, no sabia de quien era esa voz que era melodía para mis oídos... ¿Kaoru? no... Lo dudo, el no es así de extrovertido... ¿Horio? no... el tampoco es así... ¿Momo o Eiji? no... ellos son como mis hermanos... en ese momento capte... era nada mas ni nada menos que el, el chico de mis sueños, Ryoma Echizen... me voltee lentamente y puse mi cara en frente de la de el para darle un suave beso... sentí que se sentó en la cama en frente de mi, también que me tomo por la cintura y paso su suave mano por mi mejilla.

**T**e ves muy bien el día de hoy Sakuno- eso me hizo sonrojarme como un fresa...

**D**e repente, sentí un acercamiento, sentí como el se me acercaba lentamente para darme un ligero beso... entonces... con mis labios esperando aquel calido beso... me besó... sentí que volé a las nubes... sus labios eran tan calidos... tan suaves... tan agradables... nos separamos por un momento, en cual nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.

**D**isculpa por asustarte... es que no hallaba forma como declararte mis sentimientos-

**M**e dijo con una dulzura que derrite hasta el mas fuerte hielo... yo solo me sonroje un poco y le respondí.

**N**o me asustaste... gracias a ti e perdido mi fobia a la oscuridad- termine con una sonrisa...

**L**uego de esto, nos levantamos para salir del cuarto... pero, de repente, Ryoma se detuvo jalándome de mi mano, haciendo que me apegara a el, obligada. Poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho y sus manos en mi cintura, me volvió a besar... esta vez fue mas largo... se separo de mi y tomo mi mano…

Te amo - me dijo con tal dulzura

**Y**o solo deje caer algunas lágrimas, haciendo que Ryoma se levantara y pusiera sus manos en mi cara.

**N**o llores... me da tristeza cuando te veo llorar...- me dijo con preocupación, yo solo sonreí y lo abrasé.

**N**o lloro por que si, sino porque estoy feliz Ryoma kun, yo también te amo- Ryoma sonrió muy complacido...

**Y** así, salimos de la habitación. Todos nos miraron complacidos y se miraron entre ellos con cara de cómplices, Tomoka y Ann estaban especialmente felices, al parecer su plan había resultado. Ryoma y yo estábamos tomados de la mano. Desde ese día conseguí perder mi fobia a la oscuridad.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustadooo ! Gracias a todos ustedes por leerla y apoyarme con mis historias! Sus reviews me inspiran a escribir mas Ryosaku!... así que porfavor! dejen review! nya! todavia tengo otras dos fics sin terminar! demo, en eso estoy!... Gracias por leerme!**

**Atte. Hibari chan! **


End file.
